


The Twins

by niniaan



Category: Original Work
Genre: D&D, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, Siblings, Triton Characters, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniaan/pseuds/niniaan
Summary: After a few months of travelling, having left their home in the sea, the Triton twins Aris and Arryn settle in for the night at a local inn. Aris uses this time to reflect a bit on how they got here while Arryn instead chooses action.





	The Twins

If Aris had learned one thing from his travels it was how to avoid angering the locals. They had been travelling for a good few months now and he’d picked that tip up very quickly. It had come with a very sore nose and an equally bruised ego. Arryn had defended his ‘honour’ and given the group a good thrashing on his behalf before and then patched him up while kindly letting him know he kind of deserved it. That pretty much summed up Arryn for you. Fiercely loyal while also being unafraid to tell him the truth.

“What was that? Speak up little man!” a loud voice broke through Aris’s musings and he paused with his mug in the air. His eyes met Arryn’s across the table they shared in the corner and waited for someone to touch him like they always seemed to do. For some reason the races on land don’t seem to be aware, or just plain didn’t care, of personal space. Another thing Aris had to be quick to learn about.

A moment passed but the touch never came. Odd. Usually the locals couldn’t resist staring, pointing, touching an oddity such as him and his sister. Most of the villages they pass through have never seen a Triton before, a fact he found very curious.

Arryn’s eyes moved from his to something behind him and her brows rose slightly in surprise. That was enough to get his interest. He turned in his chair to look behind him. A tall, built human man towered over a Halfling. Well, what Aris thought to be a Halfling, he was still trying to remember the many races that lived above the water. The other patrons of the inn had stopped their talks and drinking to watch the commotion the pair were causing. The human man had his finger pushed into the Halflings face, spit flying from his mouth has he shouted over the smaller man who coward under the imposing figure.

Aris turned back to Arryn scoffing at the scene. “At least it’s not about us this time.” He said returning to his own drink. His nose crinkled as he grimaced, forcing the ‘beer’ down. It wasn’t as good as back home but it’ll do.

His sister however could not pull her attention away. Her hand, which was resting on the table, slowly clenched into a fist as the fight got louder and louder, when the other customers in the inn started to egg them on. Her jaw tightened, chin jutting out and the corner of her eye twitched once then again. The tell tail signs.

Aris sighed and set his drink down again, he couldn’t tell if that was a blessing at this point, and crossed his arms on the table.

“Look,” he said quietly, leaning forward slightly “you’re going to do it anyway so let’s just skip the debate where I say it’s not our business and you talk about what’s right and you go and kick his ass shall we?”

Arryn didn’t reply at first but then she grinned and flicked Aris on his nose. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning back, Arryn’s smile was contagious always had been and always will be.

“We’re going to have a chat about your sass when I’m done, little brother.” She teased and with that she pushed her chair away from the table and swiftly made her way over to where the fight was taking place. The man now had the Halfling in his grasp, the poor fellows feet were swinging in the air as the man held him up by the scruff of his shirt. Tears ran down his face mixing with snot and spit.

Aris watched as Arryn approached the two, leaning back in his chair to enjoy the show. At 5’1 people always underestimated his sister and it always gave him great pleasure when the smug look her challengers wore disappeared in a snap when she knocked them down to the floor. It did when they were back home and it still does now.

Arryn tapped on the humans shoulder and waited. The man lowered the Halfling a little and turned to see who it was that had interrupted him and made the crowd go quiet. Arryn said something that Aris couldn’t make out but the man scoffed and shrugged her hand away before turning back to the Halfling who made a vain attempt to rid himself of the man’s hand.

Aris crossed his legs and rested his chin on his hand. Well she did warn him.

The man had no idea what hit him. Aris watched on with pride in his eyes as his twin swung her arm, fist colliding with the man’s cheek. The Halfling dropped to the floor with a thud soon followed by the man with the force of Arryn’s punch. The Halfling scurried away as fast as he could, stumbling forward and through the crowd who cheered for Arryn. Half for her stopping this brute and the other simply because someone had been hit.

Aris scoffed at this and one of the patrons sat close looked over at him. “Oh my mistake,” he said to the man. He cleared his throat and waved one hand in the air and said “Woo.” making sure it was dripping with sarcasm.

The man grunted at him before turning his attention back to the fight but not before mumbling under his breath

“Freak.”

And that was the end of his good mood this night. With a click of his teeth Aris downed the rest of his drink in one go, grimacing at the taste and stood from the table. He made his way through the crowd, now a forming a circle around Arryn and the man, and headed towards the stairs. Giving one last look towards Arryn, hair wild and knee in the man’s gut, he went upstairs. Arryn would be fine, a drunk from some inn in the middle of nowhere was no challenge for her.

The room they’d rented was small. Two beds, a mirror, a wash pot and one set of drawers. All closely packed together in the small room. He made his way over to the window, kicking his bag gently out of the way as he passed the foot of the bed. The sound from below was quieter here, muffled slightly. Enough for Aris’s thoughts to wander. He leant against the wall, his forehead against the cool glass of the window.

Freak.

Land or water he can’t escape that title.

He closed his eyes. Thank god Arryn was here with him, he would not be able to do this alone. Some days he thinks the whole thing was a mistake, that he should have just bit his tongue and swallowed his pride but like every other time he’s temper won out. And then he dragged Arryn into it. She never complained but sometimes he wondered if she regretted coming with him. She could have stayed at home, back in the sea. She wouldn’t be without its beauty, she wouldn’t miss the way the water seemed to sparkle as the sun broke through, she would be where they belonged.

He thought of the cave where he and Arryn used to hide away in. They’d found it when they were kids after one of the more explosive fights they had with their parents, the last time Arryn let them make her cry. He had swam after her when she left, barely keeping up with her but he did, followed her out of the manor, out of the city until it was far behind them. That’s when they slowed down and found the cave. A small hideaway that would keep the rest of the world out. A place just for them. It was the one place where they felt completely at peace. And now Arryn couldn’t go back because of his rash decision. A stupid childish decision.

The door to the room opened. Aris didn’t open his eyes and kept his head forward against the window. He heard Arryn approach and rest against the wall on the other side of the window, he could feel her eyes on him.

She didn’t speak for a moment but then he felt her place one finger between his brows. “What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“Home.” He didn’t hesitate to answer.

“Home.” She repeated though her tone was harsher than his. She let her hand drop to her side and turned to look out the window.

Aris looked down at his feet, shifting uncomfortably and opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

“It was my choice too you know. You act as if this is all your fault but I do have my own mind Aris, if I truly did not want to be here I would not be.”

He looked up meeting her eyes. She smiled softly at him and took his hand in hers.

“I am doing this as much for myself as you are. Never forget that. It’s just a bonus my dumb little brother is with me for the ride.”

Aris laughed and tightened his grip on her hand “We’re twins Arryn.”

“You’ll always be my little brother Aris.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a little story about mine and my friends D&D characters for a game we will be playing at some point. I wanted to write a bit with them to give a glimpse at their characters and show a bit more of them. It was also just really fun! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
